In flatbed trucks and trailers, the driver may have to climb up on to the cargo bed to install chains, check or cover the load, and for other reasons. In many trucks and trailers, the cargo-carrying bed is about 54 inches [137.16 cm] above the ground or road.
When he has to climb up onto a flat-bed trailer, the driver will commonly climb up from the tractor. However, his access to the trailer is often restrained by the so-called "headache bumper" commonly found on the front of trailers, and which functions to prevent an unsecured load from moving inertially forwardly to strike the cab. In such event, the driver must swing himself around this obstruction. Frequently, the tractor is detached from the trailer. The driver will then climb up on a wheel, or will use the rear bumper, sometimes called a "Syracuse bumper". All of these techniques are in common use.
While climbing up on the cargo bed is cumbersome and awkward, climbing down is even more so. In many cases, the driver will simply jump down. This practice has been the source of sprained ankles, bruises, and broken bones.
Accordingly, there is believed to be a clear need for a simplified ladder structure to allow a driver to easily climb up on, and down from, the bed or cargo compartment of a truck or trailer.